


This or That

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader x Din, Fennec shows up for some girl talk, smut, some romance/ plotYou are stuck in a love triangle with two Mandalorians. Maybe a threesome will help you sort your feelings out
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Fennec Shand & Reader
Kudos: 37





	This or That

Mando brushed past you, reaching out a hand to touch you softly. You smiled to yourself and readjusted in your hammock. You felt Boba’s eyes on you, but didn’t acknowledge him. Sometimes he was too much. “Dinner?” Mando asked, holding up three meal packs. You both nodded, so he tossed one to Boba and handed yours to you. He sat down in another hammock to eat. Boba leaned back against the wall, taking a break from soldering whatever he was working on. You swung in your hammock and ate quietly.

You felt the tension bubbling underneath the bounds of propriety. You thought about them both. Mando was soft, kind. He was always checking in with you, making sure you were okay. The way he lingered around you spoke for itself. There was something else he wanted, but he didn’t know how to admit it. Boba was harder, but kind in his own way. Older. He knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. As his hands had shown you over the course of the past couple weeks. You got wet thinking about his roving hands, but pushed that thought down. You didn’t need to become distracted by lust.

Dinner over, you hopped out of your resting place and headed to the fresher. It was time for your daily shower. You liked to keep somewhat of a consistent schedule. 

***

You stepped out of the shower, realizing you had forgotten a towel. What were you to do? You panicked for a second before grabbing your dirty shirt. This would have to do until you could get to your cubby hole to grab your towel. You tsked at yourself. Now you were damp and uncomfortable.

You looked both ways before you exited the fresher. You were slightly embarrassed. Seeing no one, you took off towards your destination. You turned the corner, apparently catching the two Mandalorians in conversation. They turned to stare at you.

“Oh, uh... just forgot my towel,” you said, embarrassment creeping into your tone.

“You should do it more often,” Boba commented, dragging his eyes over your body. “I didn’t know you had tattoos.”

You blushed. Mando shifted his weight and cleared his throat. “Anyway, I think that’s the best plan.”

Boba turned back to him, slightly annoyed. You grabbed your towel and beat it. You felt awkwardly aroused being nearly naked in front of them. You thought about their armor, and how it would feel against your skin. You dropped the thought. Not this again.

***The next day you went into town with Fennec. You got to take Mando’s speeder, so you two raced. She of course won, but it was always fun to play with her.

You picked up a piece of fruit, turning it over. It looked okay. You put it in the bag Fennec had slung over her shoulder. She was also inspecting the fruit. “So you caused quite the disruption last night, in your little tee shirt,” she tossed the piece of fruit she was holding back into the pile. You turned to her, surprised, “How’d you hear about that?” 

“I was in the room, I was just laying down in a hammock so you didn’t notice me.” She half smiled, “You were a little distracted, dealing with all that male attention.”

You shook your head, “I just needed my towel.”

“You’re really driving them crazy.”

You could’t believe Fennec was saying all this. She was saying the quiet part out loud. You flushed deeply.

“Just girl talking you. Someone needs to. Put them out of their misery and choose one. Or neither?” She studied you.

You pursed your lips, “You just want me to fuck your boss so he’ll have a better attitude.” She laughed, “I’m pretty sure that’s just who he is regardless. But I could be wrong...” she touched your hair.

You brushed her hand away and sighed. “I don’t... know what to do. I’ve never had this issue before?” You looked at her, asking for help.

She held up her hands, “You’re on your own there. I’m just saying: something has to give. So make a choice. Do something.” You turned the thought over in your mind. You guessed you were the tiebreaker.

Shrugging, you said, “Maybe I’ll just fuck ‘em both.”

“Funny.”

You laughed and shoved her lightly. She pushed you back, smiling. You let the conversation drop.

***

Back on the ship, you picked the conversation back up in your head. You had debated with yourself. You and Mando had carefully been getting to know each other for awhile before Boba burst onto the scene. But there was something about him. You tapped your fingers on the book you were reading. What was a girl to do? Mando passed by you, squeezing your foot as he walked by. You smiled to yourself.

***

You had overslept, and so Fennec had left without you. You complained, “I can’t believe she just didn’t wake me up?” You liked the trips into town.

“You were too peaceful to interrupt,” Mando said softly. You smiled, but then frowned. “Still can’t believe she ditched me.”

“Maybe she thought you needed the sleep?””I dunno. Now my schedule is all thrown off.” You squinted at your watch. “It’s so late.”

“What are your plans for today?””Well, now... nothing. There is some maintenance I can help Boba with.”

Mando nodded, saying nothing but clearly not pleased. You could tell by the way he tilted his helmet slightly away from you.

Boba walked into the room, “Ah, good morning. The princess finally rises.” You heard the bemusement in his voice. You gave him a face, sitting fully up in your hammock. He reached up a hand to grab your chin lightly as he passed by you. Your tummy flip flopped.

Mando cleared his throat testily, “Well, you can still take my speeder into town to meet up with her.” You considered it. “Why do you want to send her away?” Boba asked, casually leaning against the wall of his ship.

“I’m not. She wanted to go.”

You felt the tension building again, almost spilling over. You nervously looked between them before swinging out of your bed. You went to get breakfast, leaving the men to challenge each other. You couldn’t deal with it this close to waking up.

***You leaned against the counter in the kitchenette, sipping coffee. It burned your throat, but you needed some caffeine, so you tolerated it, hissing slightly. You decided to go sit in the observation room. You liked looking out at the desert sometimes, watching the weather unfold above it. It looked bright and hot. Naturally. You sipped your coffee, sitting.

You heard armor rustling behind you. Mando sat down next to you, putting his knee on the seat and turning towards you. You looked over your shoulder at him. He tilted his head.  
Boba’s silhouette filled the doorway. He walked past Mando and you, and sat on your other side, blocking your view. You’d be annoyed, but he was nice to look at. For some reason he’d donned his helmet, though. You were unused to not seeing his sharp eyes. Without his emoting, you weren’t sure what to think. You couldn’t read his body language like you could Mando’s. He turned his helmeted head to you. You felt squished between them. Their auras seemed to be enveloping you, battling it out. You felt stuffy, hot. You licked your lips.

Mando leaned in, running a hand down your spine. You shuddered, gasping. Boba put a strong hand on your thigh, getting to the point as he always did. You stared into his visor in confusion. You could see Mando’s head tilting in the reflection. You thought about your joking words from days earlier, “Maybe I’ll just fuck ‘em both.”

You inhaled and held it. Was this happening? What was happening. You made a decision, like Fennec had told you. You leaned back into Mando’s lap, but put your hand over Boba’s hand, indicating not to withdraw. You waited for them to make their next moves.

There was a moment of silence before Boba squeezed your leg lightly. “Didn’t think you’d be so nasty, princess.” You looked at his hand and back to his visor, uncertain what to say. Mando stirred behind you. He wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you to him. Not to be outdone, Boba leaned towards you and ran his hand all the way up to your groin. He stopped there, waiting for your approval.

You moaned softly, and spread your legs slightly. He didn’t need any more invitation. He moved his hand in between your legs and started to pet you through your pants. Mando dropped his head onto your shoulder and moved his hand up to your breasts. You made an overwhelmed noise.

Boba suddenly pulled you towards him with one swift movement. Your ass ended up in Mando’s face. You readjusted, realizing you were on all fours now. You gulped. Wow.

Mando stood and grabbed your hips with his hands. They were strong, but tentatively. Boba wasted no time. He pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the other side of the room. You watched it go, momentarily missing it. His hands roamed over your body, squeezing and massaging you. You felt a tingle in your nether regions. Damn.

Mando finally reached around and undid your pants. You held on to your underwear as he pulled them and your socks off. You were suddenly in nothing but your mismatched undies. Boba pushed you up into a standing position, crowding you into Mando, who stood solid as a tree. You felt your back being pushed into his cuirass. The metal was deliciously cold. Boba’s hands continued to explore you. His chest was centimeters from you. You brought your hands up to his helmet, cupping it between them. You felt him staring at you.

“You sure you want this?” His hands went to your panties, ready to pull them off. Mando wrapped both arms around your waist, squeezing between you and Boba’s torsos. “We don’t have to do this,” he muttered to you, pulling you to himself.

You swallowed. No, you wanted to do it. You squeaked out your desire to keep going somehow, and your panties were gone just like that. Mando’s hands went to your bra, pulling it over your head. As soon as the fabric was away from your skin, you felt Boba’s gloved hands playing with you. Your pussy clutched at this. Mando’s hands went down to your pussy without delay. He slipped his fingers into your folds, gently petting you. Your pussy was drenched between the two of them touching you.

Boba backed up, pulling you onto all fours again. Mando grabbed your hip with one hand, the other hand still busy with your pussy. Boba inserted two fingers into your mouth experimentally. You looked up at him, sucking lightly. “Hnnn, so nasty,” he said, undoing his belt. He tossed it to the side, then started to work on his pants. You started to breath heavily. Holy shit.

Mando’s hands left you. You heard him working on his clothing as well. Boba pulled his already erect cock out of his pants. Your eyes widened. You always wondered what he was packing. It was impressive to see. You opened your mouth eagerly. He slapped you with his dick. “Hey!” You laughed, then took it in your mouth. 

You felt the head of Mando’s cock appear at your entrance. You were soaked, so he started to slip in already. He grabbed your hips, pausing. Boba moaned as you sucked him off, taking him into your throat, gagging slightly. You felt Mando penetrate you in one stroke, making you moan pathetically. You readjusted, spreading your legs wider for him. He was big, stretching you out. It burned slightly. It was delicious.

Boba put his hand at the back of your head and started to fuck your throat in earnest. You sniffled and gagged, taking it. Mando started to pound into you, his left hand going to your clit. He rubbed tight, slow circles, driving you crazy. You started to squirm, feeling an orgasm approaching. You were skewered on your two Mandalorians. The idea itself was intoxicating.

“Want to switch?” Boba said to Mando. He didn’t respond at first. You thought, he probably had no idea how to respond to such a question. Did he want to switch from your pussy to your mouth? It was probably something that had never crossed his mind as a possibility.

“If she wants to,” he finally said.“Well let’s find out.” Boba pulled his cock out of your mouth. You gasped for breath, trying to sniffle away your tears and mucus.

“What do you say, princess? You want me in your pussy yet?”

You nodded, unable to speak. Mando pulled out and they carefully turned you around. You were now facing Mando’s cock. Boba filled you up suddenly, grabbing your hair and pulling as he did. You hissed in protest, but your pussy let you know a little pain brought more pleasure. Your hiss turned into a moan.

Mando’s hand went to your jaw. He massaged it for a second before putting his cock in your mouth. You tasted yourself on him and groaned, turned on. You started to suck and work him with your hand vigorously. He moaned and both his hands went to your hair. Boba let go of your hair in response, and instead grabbed your hips. He switched the angle of his thrusts slightly. This angle hit something in you you rarely found on your own. You started to moan in earnest, writhing under him. Mando kept his cock stuffed in your mouth.

“I wanna cum in this tight pussy,” Boba said, panting. Your pussy jumped at the words. He kept mercilessly fucking you. Mando kept mercilessly fucking your throat. You felt an impending orgasm. It built at the base of your pussy, growing in density and mass. Finally it exploded, rippling through your pussy and your body. You saw stars.

“Hnn, your pussy is so good,” Boba said, fucking you erratically. He pulled out and came on your back, grunting. You shivered from your orgasm. Suddenly you knew what you wanted next. You pulled away from Mando, who let you go. You flipped yourself so your pussy was again facing Mando.  
”I want you to fuck me,” you said. He complied, reentering you with a grunt. He grabbed your neck with one hand and stroked you. Your pussy, already worked up, was quickly at the verge of orgasm again. Mando slowly drug his other hand around your body, returning to your clit. You moaned, overwhelmed. Boba pulled your hair out of your face. He had removed his helmet. He licked you from your throat up to your jaw, lightly choking you. Mando continued to fuck into you, increasing intensity. All the stimulation pushed you over the edge, and you came again, moaning and squirming. Mando groaned loudly, and quickly pulling out, also came on your back. He sat back, panting. You collapsed into Boba, breathing hard and still whimpering. He gently turned you around so you were sitting in his lap with your head on his shoulder. He kissed you softly on your forehead. He was still breathing deeply. “Time for me to go,” he whispered to you, getting up and pushing you into Mando’s lap. You sank into Mando, exhausted and recovering from your multiple orgasms. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, and put his helmet on the top of your head.

***

Finally you sat up, looking into Mando’s visor. “I need a shower,” you laughed. He nodded, unsure what to say. You kissed the side of his helmet, and flitted off to the shower, totally naked.

In the shower you thought about what had just happened. You closed your eyes and hugged yourself under the warm water. You imagined the strong feeling of their bodies on either side of yours. How their cocks felt fucking you. You got wet again thinking about that. You switched up your thought process. You couldn’t do this anymore. You had to make a choice. While they had agreed to fuck you together, it was not something that was going to be on the table again. It felt like a one time thing.

You snuck out of the shower to your cubby hole. You encountered Fennec again. You were totally nude. You sighed, uncomfortable. “Well, I see something happened today,” she said, her hands raising. “I’m not going to touch this. I didn’t see you like this.” She walked off, leaving you slightly embarrassed and slightly amused. You dried off and quickly dressed, still a bit damp. But you needed to get clothes on again. 

You went in search of your chosen lover. You found him outside, leaning against his speeder, staring at the suns. They were just beginning to set. You put your butt on the speeder next to him, and put your head on his shoulder. He had removed his armor, so his shoulder was soft with the fabric of his clothing.

He froze, and turned to look at you with sharp eyes. “Really? I didn’t think I stood a chance against a younger man.” He snaked an arm around your waist, looking down at you. You shrugged, “Maybe it worked in your favor.” He smiled faintly, then said softly, “I’m not a very nice man.”

“No. But you’re nice to me.””That’s because I like you.”

“That’s good enough for me.”He kissed you on your forehead tenderly. You looked up, surprised. His face was soft, open. He almost looked unfamiliar. You tilted your head up and forward and kissed him lightly. He returned the kiss gently, eyes softening. “Definitely good enough for me.”


End file.
